


Zelený statek

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves, zaklínač
Genre: F/M, M/M, aneb jak napsat 9k slov naprosto o ničem, chcíplej gryf na pozadí všech událostí, docela stabilní vztah ale ne tak stabilní aby se Geralt občas nechoval jako blbeček, homofobie která mě sere ale česnek je česnek, léto vrať se zpátky, nějakej ten hodně slabej fluff, nějaký ty slzy, t e p l í č k o, travička zelená to je Klepnino potěšení, tw: hódně heterosexuality, žádní elfi :(
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Že už nikdo nečekal šestku? A přece! Tady je!Šestý díl vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Nač sedět doma, když venku se slaví". Proč jsem to všechno nehodil do jednoho souboru a nepřipisuju to jako nové kapitoly? N e v i m :))))))))Topíčkový crossover Zaklínače a vlastního universu Blboučkých Elfů, kteří se v tomhle díle vůbec nevyskytují, takže kdo mě požene k soudu za false advertisement, asi vyhraje. Na druhou stranu, OCček není nikdy dost a jednou mi za to poděkujete. Vždyť já to dělám pro vaše dobro. Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Finneas/Dita, Francis/Alannah, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Zelený statek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Syrja byla krásná. Tedy, svým vlastním způsobem. Bylo to impozantní, leč často opomíjené město blízko hranice mezi západem a východem. Kolem byly jen holé pláně. Žádná tráva, pár keřů a lišejníků. Kamení. Ani slunce zde nedokázalo ohřát studený vzduch, a vítr, který zde foukal, byl ostrý jako Mědínská dýka, kterou měl schovanou v holince. Město samotné bylo celé postavené z kamene. Žádné omítky, žádná barva. Šedý kámen, šedé cesty, šedý prach. Žádné květiny v oknech, žádné záhony, žádné stromy. Jen šedo, černo a zvuk průvanu skotačícího v úzkých, opuštěných uličkách. Domy byly vysoké, tak vysoké, že si mezi nimi připadal jako v lese. O holé stěny se odrážel každý zvuk, slyšel proběhnout každou myš a rejska, slyšel kočky poskakovat po vysokých střechách a slyšel studnu, i když se nacházela až o tři ulice dál. Když procházel tímto zdánlivě opuštěným městem, připadal si malý. A miloval to. Syrja byla krásná, tímhle svým vlastním způsobem.

Seděl v hostinci, který byl plný až k prasknutí. Bodejť by nebyl, byl to jediný hostinec v Syrji a každý večer se v něm scházeli všichni honáci, stopaři a bojovníci, kteří bránili město před nájezdníky. Všichni o dobré dvě, občas i tři hlavy vyšší než on sám. Syrja byla zvláštní místo, nehostinné a kruté, tak kruté, že se zdejší lidé zkrátka museli přizpůsobit. Byli velicí, statní, neskutečně silní a odolní, a on sám by se nechtěl s nikým z nich dostat do křížku. I mladá syrjanská dívka totiž byla schopná rozdrtit holýma rukama lebku horskému medvědovi, i když jí to trvalo o něco déle než jejímu otci. Samozřejmě mu to imponovalo, i když byl trochu smutný, že v tomto městě nikdo nikdy nepotřeboval jeho služby. Syrja bylo jedno z mála míst, kam chodil peníze utrácet, ne vydělávat.

A tak i teď seděl v hostinci, ve kterém už nechal pěknou sumu peněz za jídlo a nocleh. Čekal už třetí den. Seděl, hleděl na dveře, čekal. Občas se šel projít do tichých ulic, sem tam vyprávěl dětem o některé z příšer, kterou zdejší obyvatelé nikdy nemohli spatřit. Ale většinu času seděl v rohu u malého stolku, popíjel horký mošt, poslouchal historky, které dolehly k jeho uším, a zíral na dveře. První dva dny seděl v klidu. Dnes nervózně klepal nohou o dřevěnou podlahu.

Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Nasál do nosu přehršel vůní a soustředil se, snažil se jimi proplést a najít přesně to, co hledal, dokud…

Dveře se otevřely a on vstal. Dovnitř vstoupil muž, kterému klika dveří sahala do úrovně očí. Zabouchl za sebou a sundal z hlavy tmavomodrou, značně špinavou kápi. Rozhlédl se po lokále a pátral pohledem po jednotlivých obličejích, které mu nevěnovaly pražádnou pozornost. Blankytně modré oči se zastavily na stojícím zaklínači. Rychlým krokem vyrazili k sobě, posledních pár kroků zaklínač téměř běžel. Uprostřed hostince ovinuli paže jeden kolem druhého a lačně se políbili. Geralt cítil Marigoldovy chladné rty a zrychlený dech, cítil jeho pot a úlevu, která se rozlévala jeho tělem. Zastudily ho konečky bardových zmrzlých prstů, když mu zajely do vlasů. Marigold se lehce odtáhl a opřel se čelem o Geraltovo. Hleděli si tiše do očí a mlčeli. Nikdo kolem o ně ani nezavadil pohledem, jediný, kdo zavrčel a ohnal se paží, byl tesař Fris, kterého do hlavy trefila Marigoldova loutna, která se mu jako vždy houpala na rameni.

„Pojď se zahřát,“ řekl Geralt a za ruku dovedl nově příchozího až k rozpálenému krbu. Přisunul svůj malý stůl přímo k němu a nabídl Marigoldovi židli. Ten se již stihl vysvléknout z dlouhé kápě, pod kterou měl jako vždy zdobený dublet, tentokrát lahvově zelený, který Geralt nikdy předtím neviděl. Posadil se a otočil se k ohni, o který si začal ohřívat zmrzlé, rudé ruce. Geralt mu vzápětí přinesl pohár horkého moštu, který Marigold sevřel v dlaních a přitiskl ke své větrem ošlehané tváři. Zavřel oči a slastně vydechl.

„Zkurvenej vítr,“ ulevil si a usrkl horkého nápoje. Další slastný úsměv. Geralt z něj nemohl spustit oči, seděl naproti, nehybně a klidně, a hleděl na Marigolda s lehkým úsměvem, s takovým, kterým barda oblažoval, když zpíval v létě pod širým nebem jeho oblíbené balady. Nemohl se jej nabažit. Půlrok odloučení byla nesnesitelně dlouhá doba.

„Jaká byla cesta?“ zeptal se Geralt. Jeho hluboký hlas se téměř ztrácel v záplavě hlasů a výskotu který naplňoval hostinec.

„Jaká? Naprosto na nic, to ti teda povím. Na pláních mě to několikrát málem odfouklo, mám dojem, že mě posledních pár mil sledovala smečka vlků, tak jsem měl pěkně stažené půlky, to si neumíš ani představit. To jsme se nemohli potkat na nějakém normálnějším místě?“ pak se však zarazil a pousmál se. „Co tu zase kuješ za pikle?“

„Nic,“ odvětil zaklínač a opřel se na židli dozadu.

„Nekecej. Máš něco za lubem,“ naklonil se k němu bard.

„Nic, jen to tu mám rád,“ zazubil se Geralt a zhluboka se napil. Marigold udělal to samé a znovu si slastně povzdechl. Tělem se mu rozlévalo teplo a koření ho jemně šimralo na jazyku. Konečně mu zase bylo dobře.

„Namasíruješ mi nohy?“ zeptal se.

„Zapomeň.“

„Ale no tak. Šel jsem fakt dlouho,“ zatvářil se Marigold ztrápeně. Zároveň s tím pod stolem lehce šlápl Geraltovi na nohu. Ten se jen tiše pousmál a pohledem mu naznačil neurčité _možná_ , o kterém stejně věděl, že jej hned za dveřmi jejich prozatímní ložnice Marigold změní na _jasně_.

A taky, že změnil. Hned poté, co ze sebe smyl všechnu špínu a prach, lehl si Marigold v malé ložnici na podlahu pokrytou tlustým chlupatým kobercem a bosé nohy položil na klín Geraltovi, který seděl v křesle a u svíčky četl. Povzdechl si, ale i tak s náznakem úsměvu knihu ihned odložil a pustil se do masáže drobných chodidel na svém klíně. Marigold se zavřenýma očima spokojeně mručel na podlaze. Geralt z něj znovu nemohl spustit oči. Bard byl značně zarostlý, vlasy měl delší než kdy dřív a tvář mu pokrývalo strniště, o kterém slíbil, že si je oholí až ráno, protože byl na večer moc unavený. Pod rozhalenou světlou košilí se mu rytmicky zvedal a klesal obnažený hrudník, na kterém bylo několik dlouhých jizev. Za tu dobu, co spolu strávili na cestách, už Marigold přeci jen utržil nějakou tu zbloudilou ránu. Geraltův nos naplňovala vůně heřmánku, kterým si Marigold umýval vlasy. Marnivé? Možná. Nic to ale neměnilo na tom, že s ním měl Geralt tuhle jemnou vůni spojenou a posledního půl roku mu neskutečně chyběla. Kdykoliv zavřel oči, představoval si, jak zabořuje nos do vlasů nasáklých heřmánkovou vůní. Představoval si kroky, které v rychlém tempu pochodují po cestě vedle Klepny. A každý večer si přál, aby pod širým nebem nebo v posteli nejlevnější knajpy ve městě mohl ležet vedle něj.

„Jaký byl bál v Gaerunu?“ zeptal se nenuceně. Marigold pootevřel oči a protáhl se.

„Nedostal jsi můj dopis?“ podivil se, ale vzápětí si sám odpověděl. „Jasně, že ne, když pořád někde rajzuješ.“ Sundal nohy z Geraltova klína a posadil se, místo toho si na zaklínačovo stehno položil hlavu a oči znovu zavřel, když ve vlasech ucítil jeho prsty. „Bylo to… Jak bych to řekl… Nudné. Lidi tam moc nezpívají a netancujou, většina z nich je stará a velmi, _velmi_ konzervativní. Takže jsem vlastně celou noc hrál jen tak, aby se měli u čeho bavit a u čeho jíst. A jen samé staré profláklé písně. Kdybych tam zahrál něco ze svých novinek, nejspíš by mě hnali s vidlema. Ale starosta se prý náramně bavil a dali mi něco málo navíc ke sjednané ceně. A něco jsem ti přivezl,“ pousmál se. Sáhl nahoru, aby Geraltovu ruku stáhl ze svých vlasů k ústům a na hřbet ji jemně políbil.

„Přece jsme si řekli, že na suvenýry nehrajeme,“ zabručel Geralt.

„Ale já si říkal, že se ti to bude líbit. Koukej,“ Marigold se po čtyřech odplazil ke svému pouzdru na loutnu a z postranní kapsy vytáhl malou knížku. Byla vázaná v černé kůži a opásaná řemínkem se zlatou přezkou, stejně zlaté bylo i kování na rozích a zdobení na deskách. Geralt ji od něj s jistým zaváháním převzal a začal si ji prohlížet.

„ _Kniha roztodivných bylin a zvířat_ ,“ přečetl nahlas a zadíval se na Marigolda, který se znovu uvelebil hlavou v jeho klíně. „Tohle nepotřebuju. Byliny i zvířata znám.“

„Já vím, já vím. Ale podívej se dovnitř,“ zívl bard a zavřel oči. Geralt tedy rozepnul zlatou sponu a knihu otevřel. Hned na první straně uviděl u spodního okraje zlatým inkoustem napsáno:

_Tato kniha byla svázána v městě Gaerun a vyvedena v mořené kůži baziliška, kterého vlastnoručně skolil a do dílny mistra Digbyho přinesl Geralt z Rivie._

Pouze Geraltovo jméno bylo vyvedeno inkoustem sytě červeným a první písmeno jeho jména bylo velké a ozdobné, se spoustou kudrlinek.

„Hmm,“ pousmál se.

„Mimoto, jsou tam fakt hezké obrázky. Opravdu, většina z nich je kupodivu docela přesná,“ zabrumlal Marigold z polospánku. Geralt ho znovu pohladil po vlasech a pak začal knížkou listovat. Marigold měl pravdu, kresby roztodivných rostlin a stvoření byly detailní a anatomicky přesné – opravdu odpovídaly tomu, co za ty roky Geralt v terénu viděl. Navíc se v ní nacházela i monstra z východu, kde se Geralt nevyznal tak, jak by sám chtěl. To se ještě bude hodit, pomyslel si. Knihu opět zavřel, zajistil sponou, a pohladil Marigolda po tváři. Ten už ale spal. Geralt se proto opatrně zvedl a Marigolda přenesl do postele. Ten jen něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal a spal dál. Zaklínač sfoukl všechny svíce, zavřel okno, kterým dovnitř dosud proudil studený noční vzduch, a uvelebil se vedle Marigolda, kterého zezadu pevně objal, zabořil obličej do jeho lesklých, heřmánkem nasáklých vlasů, a zavřel oči.

Ráno se vydali na cestu. Klepna byla obtěžkána zásobami, které se za tři dny podařily Geraltovi nastřádat, a oba cestovatelé byli zahaleni v těžkých kápích, které si u místních zakoupili, a pod které nevnikal prach a chladný vítr. Vyšli časně ráno, když ještě v dálce slyšeli výt vlky a na rozjasňující se obloze stále zářil bílý měsíc.

„Ještě jednou mi řekni, kam to teda jdeme,“ zeptal se Marigold. Šli s Geraltem vedle sebe a zaklínač vedl klidným krokem Klepnu po kamenité pláni. Šli mimo cestu, věděli, že po pláních korzují zahalení nájezdníci připravení zabít a oloupit kohokoliv o cokoliv.

„Vuoren Varjo,“ odpověděl Geralt.

„Město ve stínu hor? To je až za hranicemi,“ ujistil se Marigold. Odpovědí mu bylo Geraltovo zamručení. „Myslel jsem, že na východ už nechceš,“ poznamenal Marigold. V jeho hlase nebyla ani známka soudu či výčitek a Geralt za to byl v hloubi duše rád.

„Nechci,“ přitakal. „Ale musím.“

„Sokol?“

„Dva,“ přiznal Geralt.

„Budou tam?“

„Kdo?“ podivil se Geralt.

„No kdo asi. Radbod a jeho parta. Dobročka. Čeněk. Kdokoliv,“ pokrčil rameny Marigold. Geralt se pousmál a dál koukal do dálky, kam vedly jejich kroky.

„Nejspíš. Myslím si, že ano,“ řekl nakonec.

„To je fajn. Už se mi po nich stýskalo. Jak dlouho už to bude? Pět, šest let?“ zazubil se bard. „Musím dát Veselkovi nějaké peníze.“ Geralt si povzdechl.

„Neříkej mi, že už dlužíš i elfům. A tak dlouho k tomu.“

„Ale nedlužím!“ ohradil se bard. „Teda, dlužím, jen jsme se na tom úplně neshodli… No zkrátka Veselko mi spravil loutnu, jak jsem u nich tenkrát ležel, pamatuješ? No a nevím, jak to udělal, ale je pořád jako nová. Skoro ji nemusím ani ladit. On mi tehdy teda řekl, že mu za to nic dávat nemusím, že ho to baví, ale já si myslím, že bych mu měl dát aspoň něco, když teď ty peníze mám. Je to lepší, než je utratit zase za nějaký zbytečný oblečení, znáš mě. Teda, pokud to tady nedopadne jako v Strembrönu, kde mě ta lesní ženská málem rozcupovala. Pamatuješ? Šel jsem domů skoro nahej a musel jsem si koupit úplně všechno nové. Rozsekala mi kabátec i košili pod ním, a kalhoty… No, ty skončily taky nepoužitelné.“

Geralt se jen tiše usmíval a poslouchal nepřetržitý tok Marigoldových myšlenek. Povídal a povídal, od jednoho tématu plynule přecházel ke druhému a nikdy mu nedocházela slova. Pravda, občas ho to dokázalo pořádně štvát, hlavně, když potřeboval přemýšlet a byl v obzvlášť špatné náladě. Ale teď? Neviděli se tak dlouho, ty týdny a měsíce byly pro něj hotové utrpení a jeho srdce plesalo, když teď mohl poslouchat sametově jemný hlas barda, za kterého každý pán platil nehorázné sumy, ale u kterého měl on sám velká privilegia. Mohl ho totiž poslouchat v soukromí a zadarmo.

K večeru dorazili ke skalám, které značily hranici mezi západem a východem. Pomalu se začínalo smrákat, ale jim to nevadilo. Věděli, že když si pospíší, průsmykem projdou dřív, než se setmí, a pak se na útesu na druhé straně mohou v klidu vyspat na další den chůze. Když však dorazili k místu, kde cesta vedla rovnou do Malého průsmyku mezi skalami, Geralt zaklel. Vchod do skalní chodby byl zasypaný.

„Ajaj. To není dobré,“ prohodil Marigold a rozhlédl se kolem. Na dohled však ve skále nebyla škvíra dostatečně velká, aby se jí protáhli oni dva, natož Klepna. A všichni věděli, že Klepna zkrátka půjde s nimi, i kdyby museli celé hory obejít a strávit nad tím další měsíc chůze.

„Co se dá dělat,“ povzdechl si Geralt. „Jdeme.“

Popohnal Klepnu a vydali se podél skály. Někde přece musela být skulina, nebo aspoň cesta, která by je dovedla na druhou stranu vrchem. I tak si Marigold nemohl pomoct, Geralt vypadal nervózně.

„Co je?“ zeptal se.

„Skály,“ zamumlal Geralt. „Jsou jako bludiště. Cestu Malým průsmykem jsem znal nazpaměť, ale novou cestu po tmě nenajdu…“

„Vždyť ve tmě vidíš, ne?“ zachechtal se Marigold, ale Geralt jej zpražil pohledem.

„Myslím to vážně, vyznat se ve skalách není legrace,“ zabručel. Zastavil se, až když došli k průchodu, který se zdál být dostatečně široký, aby do něj pohodlně mohla vejít i Klepna se všemi zavazadly. Geralt její otěže podal Marigoldovi a vkročil dovnitř. Na chvíli se jim oběma ztratil z očí, když se snažil přijít na to, jestli je cesta i dál stejně široká. Když však narazil na první rozcestí, otočil se a vydal se zpět.

„Počkáme do rána,“ rozhodl. Když však sáhl po Klepniných opratích, klisna hlasitě zaržála a nervózně přešlápla na místě.

„Co prosím?“ zabručel zaklínač. Marigold protočil oči. To, že si Geralt se svým koněm povídal, to chápal. Ale že občas rozuměl, co mu klisna říká, to už bylo i na něj trochu moc. Občas ho vážně podezříval, že si z něj dělá legraci a vymýšlí si. Teď mu však sklaplo. Geralt se zadíval směrem, kterým koukala vyplašená Klepna, a Marigold ho následoval. Blížili se k nim jezdci. Marigold je ve svitu zapadajícího slunce neviděl nijak dobře, ale zrak mu bohatě stačil na to, aby si všiml, že v napřažených rukou třímají šavle. Geralt viděl jejich zahalené tváře a černý oděv. Slyšel jejich křik, slyšel slova v jazyce, kterému nerozuměl.

„Ksakru, aspoň jednou by mi mohli dát pokoj,“ zavrčel. Vtiskl opratě znovu do ruky Marigoldovi. „Jdeme,“ řekl rozhodně a vešel na skalní stezku. Marigold poplašeně vyběhl za ním.

„Ale říkals, že…“

„Jo, říkal. Ale radši tu budu pár hodin bloudit, než se nechat rozsekat támhle těma,“ zabručel Geralt. Jeho hlas se tříštil o kamenné stěny, stejně tak, jako zvuk Klepniných kopyt. Nemohl se soustředit. Viděl vcelku dobře, ale čím hlouběji šli, tím víc se mu zdálo, že se o stěny v ozvěnách tříští i samotné jeho myšlenky. Zašátral dozadu a nahmatal Marigoldovu ruku. Brzy je pohltí černočerná tma a on nechce barda nikde vytratit.

„Víš, jak jsem říkal, že bych si s tebou někdy rád vyšel na romantickou procházku?“ řekl rozverně Marigold.

„Hmm.“

„Takhle jsem si to teda nepředstavoval.“

„Buď z ticha,“ sykl Geralt a mašíroval rychlým krokem dál. Ještě bylo světlo, ještě měli čas. Ale prošli už třetí rozcestí a Geralt neměl tušení, kam vlastně zabočují. Mohli jít už dobrou hodinu. Pochodovali v tichosti, protože Marigold si netroufl ani pípnout, když věděl, že se Geralt potřebuje soustředit. Klepna rytmicky oddechovala a následovala Marigolda spletitými chodbičkami, které i samotnému Geraltovi začaly připadat značně klaustrofobické, a to i přes to, že měli kolem sebe i nad sebou stále docela dost místa. Světla začalo rychle ubývat a oni došli na čtvrté rozcestí. Geralt se konečně zastavil a pustil Marigoldovu ruku. Marigold mlčel a tiše se rozhlížel kolem. Přál si mít nějakou možnost, jak Geraltovi pomoci, ale orientace nebyla zrovna jeho silnou stránkou. Jak v posteli, tak na cestě. Chtěl položit ruku na Geraltovu paži, aby jej alespoň trochu utěšil, ale Geralt z ničeho nic prudce otočil hlavou vpravo. Něco uviděl. Pohlédl na Marigolda, čímž mu beze slov sdělil, aby mlčel, a sáhl k rameni, aby neslyšně vytasil meč. Pomalými, leč jistými kroky se vydal k cestičce po jejich pravici. Očima těkal ve tmě a pozorně naslouchal. _Klep. Klep. Klep._ Zastavil se a zavřel oči. Marigold ho sledoval s posvátnou bázní. Pravdou bylo, že ačkoliv rád říkával, že znal Geralta nazpaměť, jakmile došlo na boj, netušil, co se mu může honit hlavou. Geralt sebou z ničeho nic trhnul a jedním dlouhým výpadem se vrhl vpřed. Postavu v kápi, která se tiše vynořila ze tmy, s mohutným zařváním natiskl ke skalní stěně a natiskl jí ke krku ostří meče. Ve stejnou chvíli se však Marigold překvapeně zajíkl, když ho zezadu popadly obrovské ruce. Ucítil prsty, které sevřely jeho hrdlo, a ztratil půdu pod nohama. Vytřeštil oči a začal ve vzduchu kopat nohama, ale nemělo to žádný smysl. Pokusil se aspoň zavolat na Geralta, ale z krku se mu vydralo jen zachrčení.

„Pusť ho,“ řekl Geralt klidně.

„Ty ho pusť první,“ ozval se hlas u Marigoldova ucha. Byl ještě hlubší než Geraltův a Marigoldovi z něj přeběhl mráz po zádech. Ale možná to bylo jen tím, že mu v plicích nezbývalo už moc vzduchu. Geralt přenesl váhu dopředu a ostří jeho meče se začalo zarývat do krku postavě, kterou držel v šachu.

„Nebudu to opakovat,“ zavrčel zaklínač. Hleděli na sebe, zatímco Marigold bezvládně chrčel v obrově sevření. Bylo to asi nejdelších deset vteřin jeho života, ale nakonec stisk na jeho hrdle povolil a Marigold padl na všechny čtyři k zemi. Mnul si krk a hlasitě oddechoval. Stejně tak Geralt odstoupil od postavy v kápi a slyšel její hluboký výdech. Muž klesl podél stěny do sedu a mnul si krk, na kterém měl tenkou, sotva znatelnou ránu. Tím však konflikt neskončil. Geralt meč okamžitě otočil proti hromotlukovi před sebou, a ten samozřejmě tasil také.

„Co tu pohledáváte?“ zeptal se hromotluk. Geralt se snažil nahlédnout pod jeho kápi, ale do obličeje mu neviděl.

„Rozhodně nepřepadáváme zbloudilé pocestné,“ zavrčel Geralt.

Hromotluk se rozhlédl, jako kdyby čekal, že na něj ze všech postranních uliček vyskáče další tucet Geraltů. Nakonec se zadíval na Klepnu. Natáhl k ní ruku, aby se podíval do brašny, kterou měla připnutou na sedle.

„Nesahej na ni,“ řekl však zaklínač tak chladně, že se hromotluk zarazil. Uchechtl se a schoval meč. Konečně si sundal kápi a zadíval se na Geralta. Ten, ačkoliv na sobě nedal nic znát, byl vcelku překvapený. Muž byl o dobré dvě hlavy vyšší než on sám, statný a silný. Na sobě měl odřené kožené brnění a byl ověšen meči a dýkami. Jeho výstroj musela být těžká, ale on se i přes to pohyboval ladně a lehce. Tmavé vlasy s prvními šedinami měl stažené do rozvrkočeného, zabláceného drdolu, tmavý obličej měl zarostlý a značně poznamenaný bojem, ale přátelský. Dokonce se na Geralta usmíval, ačkoliv poněkud zmateně.

„Nejste ani obchodníci, ani zloději… Tak co jste zač?“ zabručel. Sklonil se, popadl Marigolda zezadu za límec a vytáhl ho zpátky na nohy. Opatrně ho oprášil. „Promiň, kamaráde, snad jsem tě moc nepochroumal…“ Marigold si odkašlal a bručel něco o tom, že je s Geraltem teprve den a už mu chce někdo nakopat zadek. Odešel zpět ke Klepně a objal ji kolem krku, jako kdyby to bylo jediné živé stvoření, u kterého může najít útěchu.

I Geraltův meč konečně zaplul zpátky na své místo na jeho zádech. Nejistota se mu stále zračila v očích, ale i tak se rozhodl opětovat gesto a pomohl na nohy druhému muži, který byl stále opřený o stěnu a ani nedutal.

„Pojď sem,“ pokynul mu hromotluk a druhý muž k němu hned přistoupil. Byl o poznání menší, tedy nebyl ze Syrji, pomyslel si Geralt. Byl hubený, až vyhublý, a značně se hrbil. Když si konečně sundal kápi, odkryl dlouhé černé a mastné vlasy, dlouhý nos a nezdravě bílou pleť. Vypadal mnohem mladší než jeho obrovský společník a roztěkaně bloudil pohledem z Geralta na Marigolda a přes Klepnu až po kamenné stěny kolem nich. Hromotluk se sehnul a podíval se mu na ránu na krku. Zabručel, že to nic není a povzbudivě se na mladíka usmál.

„Doufám, že nám prominete,“ promluvil znovu ke Geraltovi, tentokrát o něco vážněji. „Hemží se to tu zbojníky a hrdlořezy, kteří si razí cestu do Syrji.“

„Ujišťuju tě, že my míříme na opačnou stranu. Vlastně nás sem zahnala tlupa nájezdníků, jinak bychom za tmy do skal nikdy nevstoupili,“ řekl Geralt. „Znáte cestu ven? Na východ?“

Hromotluk s mladíkem si vyměnili pohledy.

„Zaplatíš?“

„Pokud znáte cestu.“

„Cestu známe.“

„A můžu vám věřit?“ zeptal se Geralt podezřívavě. Hromotluk se zachechtal a sundal si z pravé ruky koženou rukavici. Natáhl ji ke Geraltovi.

„Francis Goodstone,“ představil se. „Stopař a obranář. Momentálně hlídám hranice východu se západem.“ Geralt mu ruku stiskl, i když měl co dělat, aby obrovskou tlapu prsty obejmul. Než však Francise pustil, přitáhl ho k sobě a od boku rychle vytáhl stříbrnou dýku. Přiložil ji na obnažené zápěstí. Nic se nestalo. Francis se jen zazubil.

„Geralt,“ zabručel zaklínač a konečně povolil stisk. Dýku opět schoval.

„Geralt z Rivie?“ pípnul poděšeně vypadající mladík. Jeho hlas byl tak slabounký, že ho i Geraltův výborný sluch sotva zaznamenal.

„Ano, to jsem já,“ přiznal.

„Jsi zaklínač. Míříš do Vuoren Varjo,“ konstatoval mladík a nervózně se usmál.

„To je taky pravda,“ přitakal Geralt. Mladík k němu konečně přistoupil a podal mu ruku po vzoru svého společníka.

„Ezra Hadlee, průvodce,“ špitnul. Pak ruku hned schoval zpátky do kapsy.

„Hadlee?“ zamyslel se Geralt. „Nejsi ty náhodou syn Ehuda Hadleeho?“

Mladíkovy oči na okamžik zazářily. Kývnul.

„Znal jsem tvého otce. Ehud byl největší kupec východu, nikdo mu nedokázal říct ne,“ vyprávěl Geralt. „Tohle brnění mám ještě od něj,“ poplácal se Geralt po hrudi. Nemohl se neusmát, tohle jméno mu přineslo spoustu hezkých vzpomínek. „Byl to moc milý stařík. Potkali jsme se jen dvakrát nebo třikrát, ale vždycky byl schopný mi dát přesně to, co jsem zrovna potřeboval.“

„Ano, takový on byl,“ pousmál se Ezra a zadíval se do země. „Jeho obchodní dovednosti byly legendární až u hranic.“

„A z tebe je teď průvodce? To se nedivím, musel jsi s otcem procestovat celý svět.“

„Tak jako jeho otec byl nejlepší kupec, Ezra je nejlepší průvodce,“ řekl Francis a velkou rukou poplácal Ezru po zádech. Ten byl viditelně z veškeré té chvály v rozpacích. „Většinou doprovázíme kupce a cestovatele. Ezra zná celý kraj nazpaměť a má mapy všeho, na co si jen vzpomenete, a úspěšně zvládá předvídat, kam se budou posunovat nomádské kmeny a kde se budou rozrůstat lesy.“

„Tak co děláte tady?“ zabručel Marigold. Geralt na něj málem zapomněl.

„Tohle je bard Marigold,“ představil ho rychle. Marigold na obě nové tváře jen nabručeně mávnul.

„Potěšené na naší straně,“ uklonil se mu lehce Francis. „O tobě jsme samozřejmě taky slyšeli.“

„Vážně?“ zpozorněl bard. Sláva ho těšila, a vždy byl nadšený, když zjistil, že se jeho písně rozšířily až do krajů, kde sám nikdy nebyl.

„Jasně, dostal jsi několikrát nakládačku od elfů,“ zazubil se hromotluk. „Nicméně, jsme tady proto, že zrovna nemáme zakázku. Ale pokud opravdu chcete ven z hor, rádi vás doprovodíme. A vůbec, s radostí vás dovedeme až do Vuoren Varjo. Cesty se mění ze dne na den, jak jste viděli už u Malého průsmyku. Východ je teď tak trochu v chaosu, takže vám rozhodně nedoporučuju, abyste chodili samotní.“

„Jsi si jistý, že synem obchodníka tu nejsi ty?“ uchechtl se Geralt. Nicméně se zamyslel a povzdechl si. „Fajn. Peníze máme, zaplatíme první půlku, jakmile nás dostanete ze skal. Druhou až dorazíme do Vuoren Varjo.“

„Platí.“

„Platí.“

Podali si ruce a Ezra se ihned postavil do čela výpravy. Jakmile zkontrolovali, že jim nic nechybí, vydali se na cestu. Ezra kráčel rychle a sebejistě, Geralt měl dojem, že mladík snad, tak jako on sám, vidí ve tmě, která už v úzkých chodbách panovala. Pak se ale zaposlouchal, a kromě kroků a dechu tří mužů rozpoznal i tření kůže o kámen. Ezra se rukou neustále dotýkal stěny, a tak se ve tmě orientoval. Šli v naprostém hrobovém tichu další hodinu a půl. Geralt se mohl jen domýšlet, o kolik delší mohla tato skalní cesta být oproti Malému průsmyku, který se dal rychlým krokem přejít za dvacet minut.

Když konečně vystoupili ven a nadechli se čerstvého vzduchu, byla už tma. Obloha však byla čistá a jasná, a tak hvězdy i měsíc osvětlovali výhled před nimi. Dlouhá, nekonečná pláň, ale tentokrát travnatá. Sem tam se objevila i skupinka stromů a v dálce slyšel Geralt téct potok. Byli znovu na východě. Po tolika letech… Vedle něj se postavil Marigold a hleděl na tu úchvatnou scenérii. Po pár vteřinách pustil Klepnu a vytáhl zpod tlustého pláště notýsek a tužku. Rychle do něj něco napsal. Geraltovi by stačilo lehce se nahnout a mohl vidět, co bylo na jinak prázdné stránce napsáno, ale neudělal to. Bardovo umění si zasloužilo soukromí, dokud on sám neuznal za vhodné je vypustit do světa. Tak jako tak, Marigoldovy oči zářily inspirací. Geralt se pousmál. Znovu z něj nemohl spustit oči. Tohohle zapáleného, sebevědomého barda miloval…

„Tak, myslím, že je čas utábořit se,“ rozezněl se jim v uších Francisův hromový hlas. Než se nadáli, Ezra v mžiku rozpálil v malém improvizovaném ohništi oheň a posadil se k němu. Geralt s Marigoldem se s novými průvodci rozdělili o večeři a bez zbytečného plkání se odebrali ke spánku. Ještě se toho napovídají dost.

Ráno přebrodili široký potok, který se táhl kolem skal, a vydali se na cestu po travnatých pláních. Marigold šel o několik _dlouhých_ kroků za všemi ostatními, aby mohl trénovat na loutnu, a během toho se učil jednu ze svých nových balad. Opakoval několik veršů stále dokola, aby si je vryl do paměti.

„Tohle posloucháš pořád?“ zabručel Francis.

„Vždycky, když někam míříme spolu,“ přitakal Geralt.

„A ještě jsi ho nezabil?“

„Jednou jsem mu narval do pusy ponožku. Nebo tři,“ uznal zaklínač a pousmál se. Francis se zachechtal a pochodoval v tempu dál.

„Takže ty jsi zaklínač? Myslel jsem, že už neexistujete,“ nahodil po chvíli.

„Je nás tolik, kolik je nás potřeba,“ odvětil Geralt. „Ale _jsme_ pořád potřeba, jestli ti jde o tohle.“

Francis s klidem odehnal včelu, která jej obletovala.

„S tím, jak to teď na východě vypadá, se teda divím, že vás není úplná armáda,“ povzdechl si. „Nedivím se, že tě zavolali až z takové dálky.“

„Jiní zaklínači tu nejsou?“ zeptal se Geralt zvídavě.

„Nevím o nich. Abych pravdu řekl, nikdy jsme s Ezrou žádného zaklínače nepotkali. Vždycky jsme si mysleli, že si o vás lidi v hospodách jen vymejšlí,“ přiznal Francis. Protáhl si záda a upravil postroj, na kterém měl zavěšeny veškeré zbraně.

„Nosíš toho s sebou hodně,“ podotknul Geralt. „To je to tu až tak špatné?“

„Divil by ses. I když, ty by ses asi moc nedivil. Vsadil bych se, že ses už musel servat s horšíma věcma, než jsou horští medvědi, vlci a nájezdníci.“

A měl bys pravdu, pomyslel si zaklínač. Věnoval však Francisovi jen přátelský pohled, kterým ho ponouknul, aby pokračoval.

„Nájezdníků a zbojníku přibývá. Vlci se plaší a vybíhají z hor, objevuje se nám tu podivná havěť. Kudibalové, skřítci… Jednou kolem Syrji prý kroužil bezhlavý jezdec. Já na tyhle podivnosti moc nevěřím, ale když mi to chlapi popisovali…“ povzdechl si. „Občas je těžké říct, jestli se všichni spolu zpili kořalkou až k halucinacím, nebo jestli říkají pravdu.“

„Bezhlavý jezdec je mýtus,“ uklidnil ho Geralt. „Vymyslely si ho ženské, aby jejich muži nechodili domů až po setmění. Spíš bych se bál těch kudibalů.“

„Většinou stačí pár šípů a nějaký ten kouř a zmizí. Ale přibývá jich. Ne, že by se mohli dostat přes hradby až do města, ale je to znepokojivé.“

„To tedy je,“ přitakal Geralt. Mezi válečníky se rozhostilo ticho.

A to ticho, až na pár vcelku náhodných rozhovorů, trvalo několik dalších dní. Marigold se zvládl naučit svou novou baladu, a tak směle přešel k další. Jeho prsty vybrnkávaly nové, úchvatné melodie, a jeho hlas se linul k jejich uším jako sametová mlha. Geralt byl lehce nesvůj. Jejich průvodci měli pravdu, cesty se od jeho poslední návštěvy značně změnily. Spousta z nich přestala existovat, spousta z nich se stáčela do jiných končin. Tam, kde dřív byly pláně, byl nyní les, tam, kde dřív tekla voda, bylo sucho. Nedokázal si to vysvětlit, nikdy za svůj dlouhý život nepocítil změny, které by byly tak rychlé. Nicméně se snažil ze všech sil vrýt si novou cestu do paměti, zapamatovat si každý detail, každý kamínek, který cítil pod podrážkou boty, každý lístek, který se třepotal ve větru na osamělém stromě. Proto nemluvil. Potřeboval si být jistý, že bude moct Marigolda dovést zase zpět na západ. Otočil se a chvíli sledoval barda, který kráčel za nimi. Vypadal tak bezstarostně, jako kdyby jediné, co ho na světě tížilo, byl nedostatek tónů, které může vyloudit z loutny a z hrdla. Jako kdyby ho fakt, že před pouhými několika hodinami uprostřed lesa setnuli běsnícího gryfa, který napadl je, a podle ostatků, co se válely kolem, i skupinku kupců, nijak neovlivnil. Pak jej však z rozjímání nad bardem vytrhl vzdálený dusot.

Zastavil se a zbystřil. Nebyl to zvuk kopyt. Kolem rostla hustá tráva, která zvuk zkreslovala. Zavřel oči a upřeně poslouchal. Francis s Ezrou a Marigoldem zastavili také a sledovali ho. Ne, kopyta to nebyla. To, co slyšel, byly tlapy. Velké, ohromné tlapy, které zašlapávaly čerstvě narostlou trávu zpět do země. Funění. Hluboké zavrčení. Ucítil psinu.

„Vlk,“ zabručel a otevřel oči. Zadíval se do dálky a na obzoru uviděl bílé chlupaté stvoření, které se k nim hnalo závratnou rychlostí. S každým dalším skokem si Geralt uvědomoval, o kolik větší než normální západní vlk toto monstrum je.

„Marigolde,“ řekl. „Vezmi Klepnu a běžte trochu dál. Myslím, že bude chtít Klepnu sežrat, tak ji prosím tě nepouštěj, bude vyplašená.“ Marigold s naprostým klidem kývnul a klisnu od něj přebral. Poslušně se odebral o několik kroků dál za Geralta. Ten už tasil meč a začal se připravovat na obrovskou sílu, se kterou do něj vlk brzy narazí. „Ezro, ty jdi za nimi.“ Ezra se však ani nehnul. On i Francis koukali zaujatě do dálky a stínili si rukou, aby v ostrém slunci viděli, s čím mají tu čest.

„Je to on?“ zeptal se Ezra.

„Já ti nevím, už jsem ho tak dlouho neviděl… Ale počkej, za chvilku ti řeknu.“

„Běžte za mě,“ zavrčel znovu Geralt, ale oba dva muži jej ignorovali. Francis dokonce vykročil vpřed a stále mžoural před sebe.

„Já si myslím, že je to on,“ řekl bez zájmu Ezra.

„No jo, asi jo. Pane bože, zas tak strašně vyrostl, co mu to furt dávaj žrát?“ zabručel Francis. Konečně přestal mžourat a zhluboka se nadechl. Hvízdl na prsty a zakřičel.

„Lando!“

To už u nich bylo obrovské chlupaté monstrum jen na několik skoků. Ještě zrychlilo, odrazilo se, a veškerou vahou dopadlo předními tlapami na Francisově hrudním plátu. Když už zmatený Geralt viděl, jak se zuřivé zvíře zakousává Francisovi do krku, zarazil se. Ne. Bílý chlupáč Francise pouze olizoval. A Francis jej vesele drbal v husté srsti. Konečně mu došlo, že monstrum, které se na ně řítilo, nebyl vlk, ale pouhý honácký pes. Tedy, _pouhý_ bylo trochu slabé slovo, jelikož hraniční psi byli stejně velcí jako jejich majitelé. Lando, jak vyrozuměl z předešlého rozhovoru, tedy Francisovi sahal pouze nad pás, to však znamenalo, že jemu samotnému sahal skoro po krk, a to i když se opravdu narovnal. Když se konečně přivítal s Francisem, obrátil svou pozornost k Ezrovi. Ten chundelatého Landa objal kolem krku a drbal ho za ušima, a Geralt si všimnul, že u mladíka poprvé vidí nějaký větší záchvěv emoce, která není strach nebo nervozita. Oči se mu rozzářily a jako kdyby celý pookřál. Lando spokojeně s vyplazeným jazykem oddechoval a užíval si každý dotek.

Marigold si stoupl vedle Geralta a sledoval celou tu scénu s ním.

„Tak myslím, že Klepna dneska na menu nebude,“ prohodil. Geralt jen podrážděně zavrčel a schoval meč. Obrovský pes brzy zamířil i k nim, byl však obezřetný. Když k němu Marigold přátelsky natáhl ruku, pes sklopil uši a couvnul. Bard se zatvářil ublíženě.

„Byly doby, kdy mě všichni vesničtí psi měli rádi…“

Geralt ho chápal. Sám zvířata miloval, ale kromě Klepny s ním žádné živé stvoření nemělo trpělivost. Když jste od hlavy k patě načichlí pachem kouzel a zlých stvoření, je těžké se k vám s citlivým zvířecím nosem přiblížit. To samé platilo pro děti, které vždycky vycítily trochu víc, než jejich životem zaslepení rodičové. S Marigoldem už toho zažili tolik, že by se nedivil, kdyby něco z tohohle zaklínačského pachu přeskočilo i na něj.

„Tak pojďte, vy holomci,“ zasmál se Francis a vyrazil kupředu. „Už na nás čekají.“

Geralt se ani nestačil zeptat kdo a kde. Francis s Ezrou rychlým krokem vyrazili kupředu, zatímco neúnavný Lando pobíhal a poskakoval kolem nich. Geralt se pousmál a pohladil stále ublíženého Marigolda po zádech. Kývnutím ho pobídl a vyrazili i s Klepnou za svými průvodci.

Brzy pochopili. V dálce se v záři zapadajícího slunce objevila silueta stavení. Bylo obrovské, s velkou oplocenou zahradou kolem, a po levé straně se na pláni táhl dlouhý, předlouhý plot, který bránil kravám a ovcím, aby se rozutekly do okolí. Když stanuli u brány, Marigold ohromeně vydechl. Kamenná zeď kolem železné brány byla zdobená pestrobarevnými malovanými květy a nad samotnou branou svítil zelený nápis v jazyce, kterému nerozuměl, ale který mu připadal zkrátka nádherný. Francis se do brány opřel a s hlasitým vrzáním ji otevřel. Lando hned vklouznul dovnitř a s nadšeným štěkáním pelášil zahradou mezi ovocnými stromy rovnou ke stavení.

„Pánové, vítejte na Zeleném statku,“ usmál se zeširoka Francis a vpustil je dovnitř.

Když procházeli po vyjeté cestě rozlehlou zahradou k domu, Landův štěkot začal opět sílit. Vracel se k nim a v závěsu za ním rozverně vykračoval ohromný, statný muž. Geraltovi připadal povědomý.

„Francisi! Hrom aby do tebe uhodil!“ hlasitě se zasmál a rozpřáhl obrovské paže. Francis udělal to samé a oba hromotluci se pevně objali. „Už jsem si říkal, že se tu až do zimy neobjevíš. Vítej,“ zazubil se a popadl Francise za ramena. Ten se jen potutelně usmíval, i když v jeho očích Geralt jasně viděl, jak moc rád svého druha vidí. Ten už však přesunul pozornost k Ezrovi a objal i jeho. „Ezro, už se nám po tobě stýskalo!“ zahřímal se smíchem. Ezra jej objal nazpět a něco zamumlal, Geralt jej však neslyšel.

„A kdo jsou vaši přátelíčci?“ zazubil se muž na Geralta s Marigoldem, kteří stáli vprostřed cesty s klepnou jako tvrdá Y.

„Tohle je Geralt,“ řekl Francis a věnoval zaklínači přátelský úsměv. „Doprovázíme ho a jeho kamaráda Marigolda, na cestě do Vuoren Varjo. V lese za řekou Tratlë nám zachránil život, když si včas všiml, že na nás číhá divoký gryf. Geralte, Marigolde, tohle je můj bratr Finneas. Zelený statek mu patří.“

Tak proto mu připadal povědomý. Finneas skutečně připomínal Francise, pouze jeho obličej ještě neměl tolik vrásek, vlasy neměl prošedlé, a jeho nos nevypadal, jako kdyby byl v minulosti několikrát zlomený. Finneas se k nim hned vrhnul a postupně oba dva pevně objal. Dokonce i statnému Geraltovi jeho objetí vytlačilo z plic všechen vzduch.

„Moc rád vás poznávám, chlapci! Kamarádi Francise jsou i moji kamarádi. Tak pojďte, pojďte dál, už vás musí bolet nohy!“ zazubil se. „A toho koně mi dej, Geralte, dám ho do našich stájí.“

„Ji,“ opravil ho Geralt, ale opratě mu i přesto podal. Finneas si klisnu prohlédl s obdivem. Poplácal ji po krku, přátelsky ji pozdravil, a už ji vedl mimo cestu k přilehlé stodole. Francis nové hosty pobídl a vydali se dál ke statku.

Bylo to nádherné stavení. Stejně jako u hlavní brány, i kolem oken a dveří byly malované pestrobarevné květiny a ptáčci. Za okny se vlnily nádherné, ručně vyšívané záclony a v modře natřených okenních rámech visely truhlíky s různobarevnými maceškami. Na schodcích na zápraží stály dva květináče s velkými keříky aksamitníku, které barvou připomínaly právě zapadající slunce. Okované vstupní dveře se otevřely a na zápraží vystoupila vysoká žena. Oblečená byla skromně, v bílé nabírané košili, která odhalovala její sněhobílá ramena, a v modré sukni, která sahala až na zem a překrytá byla bílou zástěrou. Podlouhlý, až nepřirozeně krásný obličej lemovaly dlouhé, světle hnědé vlasy, které jí sahaly až k pasu. Modré oči upřela na Geralta. Ten jí na pozdrav kývnul.

_„Vítej, Bílý vlku.“_

Geralt svraštil čelo. Hlas, který slyšel rozhodně nevyšel z jejích úst. V tom však její oči přeskočily na Francise, který se k ní vrhnul s otevřenou náručí. Pevně ji objal a láskyplně ji políbil. Ona mu shrnula za ucho zbloudilý pramen vlasů a vzala jeho tvář do dlaní. Políbila ho na čelo. Něco si pošeptali a znovu se pevně objali. Geralt snad nikdy neviděl výraz tak čiré lásky, jakou viděl mezi nimi. Přemýšlel, jak dlouho se asi neviděli. Přemýšlel, jestli on s Marigoldem vypadali stejně, když se setkali v hostinci v Syrji. Když se pustili, žena, bosá, jak si Geralt všiml až teď, přistoupila k Ezrovi, který se jí poklonil. Objala ho, a i jemu vtiskla polibek na čelo. On na oplátku políbil její ruku, kterou stiskl v dlaních.

„Pánové, tohle je Alannah, moje žena,“ představil ji konečně Francis. Hleděl na svou manželku s pýchou a naprostou oddaností. Jeho rysy v její přítomnosti zjemněly a povaha zjihla. „Drahá, tohle jsou Geralt a Marigold. Doprovázíme je na dlouhé cestě a na chvíli tu u nás spočinou.“

„Těší mne, pánové,“ řekla Alannah pomalu a zřetelně. Její hlas byl hlubší, než si Geralt představoval, a vyslovovala každou hlásku s neskutečnou pečlivostí. Nebyla ze západu, pomyslel si. Západní jazyk se naučila, nejspíš od Francise. „Vítejte na našem statku. Buďte tu jako doma.“

Geralt si stále nebyl úplně jistý, kdo to před ním vlastně stojí, ale cítil z Alanny velkou sílu. Cítil k ní hluboký respekt. I proto se před ní hluboce poklonil.

„Děkujeme, paní Alanno,“ odpověděl. „Jsme poctěni vaší pohostinností. Za pobyt samozřejmě zaplatíme a vypomůžeme s čím bude potřeba.“

„Až na sekání dříví, na tom si vždycky oba namůžeme záda,“ prohodil laškovně Marigold. Geralt po něm šlehl pohledem, ale paní domu se upřímně rozesmála.

„Ach, ti jsou milí!“ pohladila Francise po rameni. „Už dlouho jsi nám nepřivezl nikoho tak zábavného. Nuže, zujte se a pojďte dál, musíte mít hlad,“ pokynula jim. Než však zaplula zpět do domu, její oči se opět setkaly s Geraltovými. Sotva na vteřinku, ale přece.

Geralt s Marigoldem nechali své boty na zápraží, stejně tak Francis s Ezrou. Vešli dovnitř a mohli se kochat nádherně vybaveným domem, který byl nejen praktický, ale také přívětivý k oku. Na stěnách byly obrazy, zarámované lisované květiny, různé náboženské symboly. Na každé volné ploše byla aspoň jedna malá váza s rozkvetlou květinou. Na lavicích byly kožešiny, pec byla kachličkovaná nádhernými ručně zdobenými kachlemi, zkrátka bylo vidět, že někdo pracoval dlouhá léta, aby z rozlehlého stavení udělal pravý domov. Posadili se k velkému masivnímu stolu a Alannah jim každému podala číši s vodou. Pak se vytratila. Od plotny se na ně usmála druhá žena, mnohem menší než ostatní osazenstvo domu, ale stále vyšší než Geralt. Její vlasy byly kudrnaté a zrzavé, na obličeji jí poskakovaly pihy a líbezně se usmívala.

„Téda, Francisi, co jsi nám to tentokrát přivedl za fešáky?“ zasmála se a položila před nově příchozí ošatku s chlebem. Pak zezadu objala Ezru a políbila ho na tvář. Ten se jen začervenal a potutelně se usmíval.

„Jen si nech zajít chuť, budeme tu jen chvíli,“ zasmál se Francis a postavil se, aby se mohli řádně přivítat a poobjímat. „Pánové, tohle je Dita, žena mého bratra. Dito, tohle jsou Geralt a Marigold, naši noví přátelé.“

„Těší mě, pánové,“ udělala Dita pukrle, které vypadalo obzvláště komicky vzhledem k tomu, že na sobě měla oděv, který ze všeho nejvíc připomínal tenkou noční košili. Rozverně odskákala zpátky k plotně a Geralt si nemohl nevšimnout, že je také bosá a že spíše, než chodí, po dřevěné podlaze cimry s každým krokem tancuje.

„Marigolde, ty jsi bard?“ zeptala se od plotny, kde začalo něco prskat. „Máš s sebou loutnu, mohl bys nám zahrát?“

„Ale prosím tě, ty třeštidlo,“ vstoupil dovnitř Finneas. „Nech je aspoň chvíli vydechnout, vždyť celý den pochodovali,“ zazubil se. Přistoupil ke své manželce, políbil ji na tvář a zároveň ji poplácal rukou po zadku. Dita se jen zakřenila a vrazila mu do pusy lžíci guláše, který zrovna míchala.

„Mmm, trošku ho dosol,“ zabručel Finneas, políbil ji, a šel si sednout za svou novou společností.

„Tak povídejte, co máte za lubem?“ plácnul rukou do stolu. Francis si začal odepínat veškerou výstroj a konečně se trochu uvolnil.

„Chvíli tu zůstaneme, načerpáme síly. A za pár dní se vydáme na severovýchod, směrem na Vuoren Varjo. Nevím, jak dlouho půjdeme, bude záležet, jak moc se pohybují okolní vesnice,“ vysvětloval.

„A co tam vlastně tak důležitýho potřebujete?“ otočil se Finneas na Geralta. Vypadal upřímně zainteresovaně a bylo vidět, že nad Francisovými slovy v duchu přemýšlí.

„Zavolali nás tam elfové,“ odpověděl Geralt. I on si teď odepínal řemen, který mu na torzu držel velký meč, a Marigold mu pomáhal odepnout kožené brnění.

„No to mě podrž,“ uchechtl se Finneas. „Elfové že vás zavolali do lidskýho města? Tenhle kraj vážně upadá rychlejc, než jsem si myslel…“

„Přál bych si, abys neměl pravdu, Finneasi,“ povzdechl si Geralt a smutně se usmál. Jeho výstroj skončila na zemi vedle stolu, na hromadě s Francisovou. Oba válečníci zhluboka vydechli a protáhli se. Tíha, která spadla z jejich ramen nebyla nikterak malá.

„Tak už nechte těch pochmurných řečí a trochu se usmějte,“ skočila jim do řeči Dita. Rázem před každým přistála dřevěná miska s gulášem, Dita se posadila vedle svého muže a všichni začali s chutí jíst. Geralt musel uznat, že lahodnější jídlo nejedl u žádného dvora. Holt domácké vaření bylo domácké vaření, a on si byl jistý, že tato rodinka měla jen ty nejfajnovější suroviny, které obyčejný člověk mohl sehnat.

Do místnosti neslyšně vstoupila Alannah. Naplnila i sobě misku, políbila Francise do vlasů, popřála všem dobrou chuť a přisedla si ke stolu.

„Nachystala jsem ti tvůj oblíbený pokoj, Ezro,“ usmála se. „Budeš krásně vidět do zahrady, pokáceli jsme ten veliký ořech, co tam stínil, a zrovna kvetou blahokeře a katalpy. A pro vás dva jsem nachystala pokoj s výhledem na pláně, aspoň budete moct sledovat vašeho koně.“

 _„Drahá,“_ řekl Francis tiše. Marigold překvapeně zamrkal, jazyku, který slyšel, nerozuměl. _„Pokojů máme dost, mohla jsi jim nachystat každému vlastní…“_

Alannah však jen pohladila Francise po vlasech, jako kdyby byl malé dítě.

_„Jsou to milenci, drahoušku.“_

_„Ach tak…“_

„Nejsme,“ zabručel Geralt.

„Co nejsme?“ zeptal se zmateně Marigold.

„Milenci,“ zachechtala se Dita. Marigold překvapeně zamrkal.

„Jasně, že jsme.“

„Nejsme,“ zamračil se Geralt.

„V Syrji jsme šoupali ve spíži na brambory,“ upřel na něj Marigold drzý pohled. „Dvakrát.“ Šach mat, vědmáku.

Geralt podrážděně zamručel.

„ _Tady se nemusíš ničeho bát.“_

Trhnul sebou. Znovu uslyšel ten hlas, ten, který vycházel od nikud, ale zarýval se do jeho mysli přímo za jeho očima… Zadíval se na Allanu, ta jej upřeně sledovala s koutky úst roztaženými do vědoucího úsměvu. Jak ale mohla vědět…

_„Nic vám tu nehrozí, Geralte z Rivie. Tvůj přítel i ty jste v bezpečí.“_

Uhnul pohledem. Nedalo se to vydržet. Její oči se do něj vpíjely, vypalovaly mu do mysli dvě velké modré díry. Zatřepal hlavou a odsunul zbytek večeře.

„Půjdu si lehnout,“ zabručel. „Díky za vaši pohostinnost,“ kývl ještě k Ditě.

„Vaše ložnice je ve druhém patře vlevo u schodů,“ řekla ještě Alannah, když se Geralt ztrácel ve dveřích. Všichni poslouchali, jak se zvuk jeho těžkých kroků ztrácí v horním patře. Pak se domem rozhostilo ticho.

„Teda, s takovým bručounem to asi nemáš dvakrát jednoduchý,“ protnula hustou atmosféru Dita. Marigold se tiše zasmál.

„To jo… Ale už jsme si na sebe zvykli. On to myslí dobře, neberte si to zle,“ vysvětloval bard a jeho obličej značně posmutněl. „Lidé ho nemají v lásce tak jako tak. Když ještě zjistí, že se tahá se mnou…“

„Co Geralt vlastně dělá?“ zeptal se Finneas. Marigold na sucho polkl. Teprve teď mu došlo, že jejich hostitelé vlastně neví, čím se Geralt živí, a nebyl si jistý, jestli je správné, aby jim to říkal zrovna on. Podíval se na Francise, který jeho nejistotu zřejmě vycítil.

„Geralt je zaklínač,“ vysvětlil svému bratrovi.

„Panečku! Opravdovej zaklínač?“ zatvářil se Finneas ohromeně. „Tak to vysvětluje toho gryfa, co?“ zazubil se. „Já si hned říkal, že vypadá tak nějak… Jinak.“

„Měl jsi ho vidět, když jsme se potkali,“ přitakal pobaveně Francis. „Ezrovi málem usekl hlavu.“

„Na jeho obranu,“ odkašlal si Marigold, „tys mi ji málem urval holýma rukama.“

„No jo, promiň, kamaráde. Ale znáš to, dvakrát měřit se už dneska nevyplácí, člověk musí rovnou řezat, dokud může,“ poplácal Francis Marigolda po zádech. Ten se okamžitě zakuckal. Uznal však, že má Francis pravdu.

„Tak jako tak,“ řekl, když se jeho dech uklidnil, „nemyslete si, prosím, že vám Geralt není vděčný. Vážíme si vaší pomoci, moc.“

„Však my víme,“ usmál se na něj Francis. „Jste dobří chlapi, Marigolde, po tom, co spolu máte, nám nic není. Snad se tvůj přítel moc neurazil.“

„Nemyslím si,“ odvětil Marigold a zadíval se zamyšleně ke dveřím. „Nevím, co do něj vjelo, jindy by s ním taková poznámka ani nehnula. Býváme k sobě mnohem ostřejší…“

„Nech to plavat,“ zazubila se Dita a přisunula k němu ošatku s chlebem. „Odpočinete si tu, tak snad i Geralt přijde na jiné myšlenky.“

Marigold se pousmál a kývnul. Snad…

Probudil se s bardem na své hrudi. Nebesa jejich postele vlála ve vlahém větříku, který dovnitř proudil oknem, které kvůli vlně veder, jež dorazila na statek v noci, nechali otevřené. Těžká péřová duchna se válela na podlaze. Přes jejich nahá těla byla přehozená jen tenká přikrývka, která příjemně chladila na holé kůži. Marigoldovy rozčepýřené vlasy ho polechtaly na bradě. Lehce barda stisknul a políbil ho na čelo. Bard se ani nehnul a dál spal jako špalek. Nebylo divu, měli za sebou dlouhou cestu a postel byla tak měkká a pohodlná… Geralt byl i přes to poněkud neklidný. Co nejopatrněji, tak, aby Marigolda neprobudil, vylezl z postele. Oblékl si kalhoty a košili a vydal se ven. Bylo sotva po rozbřesku, venku kokrhal kohout a vzduch byl vlahý a čerstvý. Všude voněly květiny, čerstvá tráva a seno. S botama se neobtěžoval, vykročil na trávník bosý a plný ranní energie. Potkal se s Ditou, která v lehké blůze a rozevláté sukni krmila slepice. Popřáli si dobré jitro. Finnease viděl u kotců, ze kterých právě vypouštěl ovce. Lando kolem nich vesele pobíhal a užíval si krásné ráno. Zamávali si a Finneas zmizel v kotcích. Geralt přeskočil nízký plot a vydal se na zelenou pláň. Statek nechal za zády a šel měkkou trávou dál a dál, až zůstal stát uprostřed zeleného ničeho. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Horký větřík si pohrával s prameny stříbrných vlasů, které byly po dlouhé době rozpuštěné a sahaly mu až pod ramena. Cítil čerstvost života, cítil letní slunce, cítil každé stéblo, které ho šimralo na chodidlech. Užíval si větřík, který se mu opíral do dlaní, jako kdyby chtěl, aby jej Geralt pohladil jako svého mazlíčka. Cítil vůni pampelišek a v ústech ucítil štiplavou chuť šťovíku. Konečně, po tak dlouhé době, necítil smrt…

„Jsem ráda, že se ti u nás líbí,“ ucítil ruku na rameni. Lekl se, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Pomalu otevřel oči.

„Vsadím se, že takto zelenou trávu jsi u vás na západě neviděl už léta,“ usmála se Alannah a opřela se o jeho rameno bradou. Zezadu se na něj natiskla a hleděla spolu s ním kamsi do dálky.

„Neviděl,“ uznal Geralt.

„Co vidíš?“ zeptala se Alannah. Geralt chvíli mlčel.

„Co by. Mraky, které táhnou na jih a nesou s sebou letní bouři. Trávu, co se vlní ve větru a jen čeká, až ji spasou vaše ovce a krávy. Modré nebe, nezkažené, čisté jako…“

„Jeho oči,“ dopověděla Alannah a zachichotala se. Ruka z Geraltova ramene sjela dolů na jeho hruď. „Neměl bys ho před ostatními zapírat. Myslíš na něj skoro pořád. A on na tebe.“ Geralt se však jen smutně pousmál. Dál hleděl do dálky a sledoval, jak se na obzoru vynořuje několik krav.

„Kdybych nemusel…“ špitnul. Před očima se mu vyjevilo několik vzpomínek. Jak zvedá Marigolda ze zaplivané podlahy hostince. Jak je majitel hostelu vyhazuje z pokoje, aniž by je nechal aspoň se obléknout. Jak drtí hrdlo nechutnému, zpocenému muži, který držel klečícího Marigolda za vlasy. Jak zvedá ve slepé uličce ruku, ale nestíhá včas prstem namalovat do vzduchu znamení. Jak první kámen trefuje Marigolda do ramene.

Alannin stisk zesílil. Její rty se otřely o jeho tvář a lehce ji políbily.

„Miluješ ho. A ptáš se sám sebe, proč to tak moc bolí,“ zašeptala mu do ucha. „Ale přehlížíš to, co sám moc dobře víš. Že dokud budete spolu, nic se vám nestane.“

Pohladila Geralta po vlasech a on cítil, jak mu tělem projel elektrický výboj. Roztřeseně vydechl. Alannina ruka se z hrudi přesunula k jeho paži, konečky prstů se sunuly níž a níž, dokud se nedotkly jeho ruky. Propletla své prsty mezi jeho a ladným pohybem zaklínače obešla. Vykročila vpřed. Geralt ji jako v transu následoval. Alannah byla bosá, stejně jako on. Hořčicově žluté šaty, které jí sahaly do půli lýtek, si volnou rukou vykasala, aby se jí lépe šlo.

Zastavila na malém kopečku, ze kterého bylo vidět na okolní pláně. Otočila se ke Geraltovi. Znovu cítil, jak se její oči zabodávají hluboko do jeho mysli. Jak ho její pohled pálí a sžírá, jak se snaží z jeho útrob vydolovat něco, o čem on sám neví, kde to vlastně je a co to vlastně je. Vzala jeho obličej do dlaní a opřela se svým čelem o jeho. Další poryv větru. Na hlavě měla posazený věneček z pampelišek, ale Geraltův nos místo vůně květů naplnila vůně skořice. Cítil její horké ruce, cítil její pohled, srdce mu začalo tlouct jako zběsilé.

„Co vidíš?“ zašeptala. On však jen dál hleděl, neschopný slova. Natiskla se k němu blíž, špičky jejich nosů se dotknuly.

„Co vidíš?“ zopakovala. Geralta zalil pocit tísně. Hrudník se mu sevřel a ruce se mu začaly potit. Popadl Allanu za zápěstí, ale neměl dost síly, aby ji od sebe odtrhnul. Nebo ji od sebe možná ani odtrhnout nechtěl.

_„Co vidíš?“_ ozval se Alannin hlas kdesi hluboko v jeho mysli.

„Nic,“ vydechl Geralt. Zornice se mu roztáhly, jeho oči přestávaly být zářivě žluté. Hleděl na Alannu a stahovalo se mu hrdlo. Její dlaně spalovaly jeho tváře. Cítil, jak se kolem nich zvedá vítr. Dlouhá stébla trávy jej šimrala na kotnících a on stiskl Alannina zápěstí ještě silněji. Otřela se svými rty o jeho.

 _„Otevři se mi, Geralte,“_ slyšel, jak se mu její hlas vrývá do mysli. _„Neuzavírej se před světem. Nech mne nahlédnout dál. Nech si pomoci. Nech…“_

Geraltovi se zatmělo před očima. Ztratil půdu pod nohama a celý svět se s ním zatočil. Viděl sám sebe ve tmě. Jeho uši plnil ohlušující rachot, tak silný, že i když si je zakryl, nepomohlo to. Cítil hlasité dunění až v žaludku. Znovu se s ním všechno zatočilo. Viděl Marigoldovy oči. Do široka otevřené, vyděšené, rychle se zalévající slzami. Další kotrmelec časem a prostorem. Slyšel Francisův křik. Držel něčí ruku, ale nemohl zaostřit na jeho obličej. Nevěděl, kdo to je. Věděl jen, že nesmí povolit. Obraz se rozplynul a vzápětí se před ním zhmotnil další. Marigoldovo nahé tělo. Vůně heřmánku. Další zatmění. Zpěv elfů. Hudba a tanec. Bujarý smích, který se hned na to změnil v křik a pláč. Viděl oheň, cítil krev. Pravým ramenem mu projela vlna bolesti. Vše kolem něj zrudlo. Hleděly na něj oči, krásné a uhrančivé jako ten nejušlechtilejší malachit. Oči plné bolesti. Z hrdla se mu vydral výkřik. Svět se s ním naposledy zatočil. Vítr ustal. Zdivočelé prameny vlasů dopadly zpět na široká ramena. Stál uprostřed louky a křečovitě tiskl Alannina zápěstí. Její ruce už jej nepálily, byly naopak příjemně chladné. On funěl a ona zhluboka oddechovala. Nespouštěli ze sebe oči.

„Co jsi zač?“ zašeptal Geralt.

„Dny budoucí,“ špitla Alannah, „pro tebe budou těžší, než si myslíš.“ Hlas se jí třásl. Palcem pravé ruky přejela po jeho lícní kosti. Oči se jí leskly.

„Co tím myslíš?“

„Ženeš se do záhuby, ty i tví přátelé…“

Geralt byl stále zmatený. Žaludek se mu houpal, hlava ho třeštila, celý svět jako kdyby byl rozplizlý a zahalený mlhou.

„Co mám dělat?“

„Ach, můj milý Geralte,“ smutně se usmála Alannah, „kdybych uměla každému říct, jak se vyhnout osudu, žádný osud by nebyl.“ Její dlaně, roztřesené a slabé, sjely z Geraltovy tváře k jeho ramenům. „Kdybych mohla sejmout břímě, které spočívá na tvých bedrech, udělala bych to s radostí. Tvé oči mi říkají vše. Zažil jsi mnoho útrap. Víc, než si jakýkoliv smrtelník dokáže představit.“

Geraltovi začaly bezděky stékat po tvářích slzy. Nevěděl, co se s jeho tělem děje. Jako kdyby se každá buňka zbláznila a začala si ze šoku dělat, co chce.

„Tak… Tak proč pořád přicházejí další,“ hluboce vydechl. „Proč nemůžu být šťastný… Proč…“

„Drahoušku,“ usmála se konečně Alannah. Shrnula mu vlasy za levé ucho. „Vždyť jsi šťastný. Pokaždé, když se vedle něj probudíš.“

V dálce zašustila tráva.

„Alanno!“ Ditin zvonivý hlas rozčísl ticho. „Alanno, pojď mi prosím tě pomoct! Ta březí kráva už asi bude rodit!“

Alanna setřela Geraltovi slzy z tváří. Ještě chvíli mu hleděla do očí, pak ho konečně pustila a ladně se rozběhla po louce za Ditiným hlasem.

Geralt zůstal stát samotný na travnatém kopečku. Zhluboka oddechoval a snažil se srovnat si myšlenky, které mu v hlavě ještě stále vířily závratnou rychlostí. Obrazy se mísily se zvuky, pachy se slovy, emoce s tělesnou bolestí. Na obzoru se objevila Klepna. Docválala až k němu a nechala se láskyplně obejmout. Geralt si kladl otázku, jak je možné, že se jeho nejvěrnější přítelkyně zjeví pokaždé, když ji nejvíc potřebuje…

Když se vracel zahradou zpátky ke statku, vítal ho Marigoldův hlas. Bard seděl v okně, jedna noha se mu houpala ve vzduchu, drnkal na loutnu a zpíval jednu z písniček, kterou se naučil od elfů na bále ve Stříbře, a kterou si už dávno upravil tak, aby s ní mohl Geralta co nejvíc otravovat.

_Nezkúšaj, můj milý, přede mnou utéct,_

_nezkúšaj přede mnou schovat oči žluté!_

_Ať si vodíš kudy jdeš kdejakou rajdu,_

_já si tě v širým světě stejně vždycky najdu!_

Geralt se tiše zasmál. Statkem se rozléhaly další a další hlasy, které se k Marigoldovi přidávaly na refrén. Všichni se smáli, všem bylo tak dobře… Geralt se zastavil na zápraží. Sehnul se a utrhl jeden květ z aksamitníku. Cestou po schodech si s ním pohrával mezi prsty a poslouchal, jak Marigold dohrává posledních pár akordů. Francis a jeho rodina venku začali nadšeně tleskat.

„Díky, díky! Vězte, že slavný bard Marigold bude na tomto stavení hrát až do večera! Och, jaká krása, když umělce jeho publikum tak nádherně docení!“ křenil se bard a mával na své posluchače z okna. Geralt k němu přistoupil a zasunul zlatavý kvítek za Marigoldovo ucho. Sehnul se k němu a něžně ho políbil. Pak jeho hlavu přitiskl na svou hruď. Marigold se o něj opřel a hleděl ven na modrou oblohu.

„Kdes byl a kdo tě tam vyměnil za milého a pozorného muže?“ rýpl si. Geralt se kupodivu jeho vtipu zasmál a pohladil ho po vlasech. Stejně jako Marigold hleděl ven, sledoval, jak se v jemném vánku vlní koruny stromů, a jak mezi větvemi přelétávají ptáci.

„Měl bys vědět, že nás teď čekaj jen samý sračky.“

„Myslíš stejně jako vždycky?“ prohodil Marigold s neotřesitelným úsměvem. Geralt se uchechtl. Marigoldův optimismus konečně pronikl i do jeho mysli.

„Jo, jako vždycky…“

Sáhl po Marigoldově ruce a vytáhl ji nahoru, něžně políbil každý jeho prst a přitiskl si bardovu dlaň ke tváři.

„Ale dokud budem spolu, nic se nám nestane,“ řekl klidně.

„Jo, já vím,“ odvětil Marigold a jeho prsty Geralta na tváři jemně zašimraly. „Přece bych nikdy nedopustil, aby se ti něco stalo,“ dodal žertovně. I když Geralt věděl, že jeho slova jsou myšlena smrtelně vážně. Sehnul se, shrnul Marigoldovi od krku rozhalenou košili a políbil ho na rameno.

„Jseš moje všechno,“ zašeptal. „Pamatuj, že jseš všechno, co na světě potřebuju.“ Objal Marigolda kolem pasu a spokojeně mu oddechoval u ucha.

Marigold mu zajel rukou do vlasů a užíval si zaklínačovu blízkost. Usmíval se a hleděl do dálky, sledoval oázu klidu, do které je jejich noví nečekaní přátelé přivedli, a kterou by v bez podivného zakročení osudu nikdy sami nenašli. Něco v Geraltových slovech, něco v jeho chování, něco v jeho náhlém záchvatu něžnosti, jej však začínalo značně znepokojovat.


End file.
